ToF Male Character Testing
by The Shadow Trio
Summary: ^_^ My first real humor fic! XD Ya better read it or me be very sad!


Ryan: ^_^ Hi everyone! I'm doing my first real humor fic ^_^  
  
Duo: ^^ Good job bro!  
  
Shadow: Yeah yeah. *grins* This should worth a laugh or two  
  
Ryan: ^_^ Ok Let's begin...Oo oops I should explain what this is first. I RP with my friends (hopefully they're reading this. THEY BETTER BE! .) and before I RP, I tend to "test" my characters. This humor fic is roughly based off of some of those tests. So I hope ya enjoy! ^_^  
  
Duo: *puts on shades* Oh! And we don't own ToF but if we did we'd make a sequel ASAP. ^_^  
  
Shadow: Write already!   
  
Ryan: ^_^ ok  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ToF Male Character Testing (remember only the guys are allowed to talk!)  
  
Rue: ^_^ Hi my name is Polly!  
  
Ruenis: XD No way! I'm Polly!  
  
Ruecian: Oh shut up both of you!.......Everyone knows that *I'm* Polly!  
  
Rue and Ruenis: XD NOOOOOOO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Valen: ^_^ I'm so evil  
  
Doll Master: Well I'm eviler than you!  
  
Valen: Sorry but I'm the evilest!  
  
Doll Master: . But I wanna be the evilest!  
  
Atenacious: *floats over and hits both of them with his mustache and floats away* ^_^ I'm Polly  
  
Rue, Ruenis, And Doll Master: XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prima: Soon the world will be mine! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Klaus: Time for your diaper change Prima  
  
Prima: Stay away from me old man! I've got a box!  
  
Klaus: ........  
  
Prima: *shakes box threateningly at Klaus*  
  
Klaus: ........... *picks Prima up and carries him away*  
  
Prima: Noooooo XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mint: I wanna say someth....!!??  
  
Rue: *quickly covers Mint's mouth with his own, picks her up and runs off*  
  
Duke: *wipes forehead* That was a close one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena: Awwwwl That was so cuuuuute ^_^  
  
Belle: We want our own character testing!  
  
Mira: Women have rights too ya know!  
  
Ruenis: *yells into radio* Commander Rue! The women are talking in our testing and we can't stop them!  
  
Rue: *stops his planning on how to become Polly once and for all and replies into radio* I'll be there soon  
  
Rue: *arrives* What's the situation?  
  
Duke: They're in that house and we can't stop them from talking!  
  
Rue: Damn!....I didn't want to do this but I have no choice.... *walks into house* Ladies! Ladies!....There's plenty of me to go around for everyone  
  
Everyone: *facefault*  
  
Women: We want our own character testing! Not you!  
  
Rue: *sniffle* Not even you Mint?  
  
Mint: Well.....Maybe *blush*  
  
Rue: ^_^  
  
Rue: Well there's not much I can do anyway. It's the author's desicion.  
  
Mint: *whispers into Rue's ear* If you can persuade him.....  
  
Rue: *eyes grow as big as saucers*  
  
Rue: Oh I hate it when she does that  
  
Left half of Rue's brain: No you love it! ^_^  
  
Rue: XD ok ok I'll talk to him  
  
Women: ^_^ YAY!  
  
Rue: *calls up author on cell phone* Hey there.....yeah it's under control but.....yes.....yes I know....yeah well would you mind doing me a favor?....A big favor......I've got a code 96* here and......oh come on I promise I'll pay you back, just hear me out.......I need you to write a ToF Female character testing....what?....ok.....ok.....ok I'll tell them. Thanks man. I owe you one  
  
Belle: Well what did he say?  
  
Rue: Well......he said he can't do it  
  
Women: WHAT!?  
  
Rue: But he knows someone who can and he's gonna talk to that person to see if they'll do it Can I get my present now?  
  
Mint: *kisses Rue*  
  
Rue: ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ (I am the luckiest guy ever)  
  
Elsewhere.......  
  
Ruecian: *stands over the beaten form of Atenacious with a smug grin* Yes..... I am Polly MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
  
Trap Master: *knocks him off and runs away*  
  
Ruecian: Why you little! *chases after him* *trips on CD case* *picks up CD case and stares* How did this get here!? *stuffs Barbara Strisand CD into pouch* No one must ever know......*runs off cackling as he goes*  
  
*Code 96 is where a friend needs you to do something for him with the  
  
promise that you will be payed back in full  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow and Duo: *blink blink* uhh....  
  
Ryan: ^_^ Wasn't that funny?  
  
Duo: Yeah it was very funny lil' bro ^^;;;   
  
Shadow: Very....(Yeah right)  
  
Ryan: XD I'm so happy! 


End file.
